


Hidden Feelings

by dexminh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexminh/pseuds/dexminh
Summary: Bên cạnh Akiyuu, Hana luôn muốn mình trở nên chín chắn, nữ tính hơn để xứng với cậu.Bên cạnh người mà Akiyuu cảm nắng, cậu cũng vậy dần thay đổi bản thân hơn để xứng đáng đi cùng với người kia.Vì một người mà thay đổi thì có đủ để gọi là yêu chưa, nhưng tin chắc rằng với mọi nỗ lực như vậy, đơn thuần là muốn được có thể cùng sánh bước với người mà mình yêu quý, vì những khoảnh khắc bên nhau làm bản thân cảm thấy hạnh phúc và bình yên thì theo lẽ thường tình việc muốn duy trì rung cảm đó thì duy chỉ, là một phản xạ quá đỗi tự nhiên.





	Hidden Feelings

Hôm nay là cuối tháng, Hana vì mãi vẫn chưa loay hoay xong với mớ công việc của mình, cô đã không thể tham gia cùng họ hàng đi ăn bữa ăn gia đình như thường nhật. Hana là một nhân viên văn phòng bình thường, công việc cũng bình thường, mọi thứ về cô trong mắt người khác đều có thể quy về bình thường. Cô thật chất không bận công việc trong cơ quan, Hana thầm kín có một niềm đam mê với vẽ truyện tranh và cô đang chật vật vì chưa hoàn tất bản thảo để gửi nhà in cho hội truyện tranh đang khởi động tổ chức tháng đến.  
“Phải làm sao đây…” Hana thở dài nhưng cô vẫn tập trung cao độ để hoàn thành tác phẩm của mình.  
Hana là con một nhưng họ hàng rễ má của cô thì đông không đếm xuể, cô sau khi có việc làm đã có thể tự lập sống ở căn hộ riêng, những người khác cũng vậy. Do đó, việc gặp mặt nhau mỗi tháng nhằm gắn kết tình thân họ hàng lâu ngày lại với nhau. Tuy vậy, chưa bao giờ ngày đó đông đủ cả, không thiếu người này thì cũng xót người kia. Và lần này là cô, Hana.  
Vài giờ đồng hồ trôi qua, cô kiểm tra chi tiết khung tranh và số trang rồi liên hệ bên in ấn. Cô mừng rỡ, loạng quạng bò lại giường đi ngủ thì chuông báo thức reo lên, lúc này cô mới nhận ra bình minh đã tự lúc nào chói chang khắp thành thị, lọt vào lòng khung cửa phòng vừa tối đen của cô.  
Hana thay đồ đi làm công việc chính thức của mình với đầu óc uể oải, cô mở tủ lạnh nốc một lon tăng lực rồi mở cửa ra ngoài.  
“Úi!?”  
Hana giật mình, cửa vừa mở ra thì có một cái xác theo quán tính mà ngã vào theo, nằm dài ra sàn.  
Đó là Akiyuu, người em họ của cô đã say khướt, mặt đỏ lự ngủ quên trước thềm.  
“Là Akiyuu? Ở đây từ lúc nào vậy?”  
Hana đỡ Akiyuu dậy, mặt và tay cậu ta lạnh ngắt ấy vậy mà mắt cứ nhắm lại ngủ yên bình. Cô dùng sức cố lôi Akiyuu vào phòng mình, mở máy sưởi và đắp thêm chăn cho Akiyuu. Cô tự hỏi cậu có sốt không, cô ngồi kế bên Akiyuu đo nhiệt độ rồi thẩn thờ trông cậu ngủ.  
Vậy là hôm qua cậu ấy có đi dự buổi họp mặt à? Akiyuu về nước được hơn ba năm nay rồi nhưng cậu ta không hay đi tham dự những bữa tiệc gia đình, cậu ta cho đó là “phí thời gian”, liên lạc thì cả hai cũng chẳng có chủ đề gì để nói, cô thật sự không biết gì về người em họ sinh trước mình một năm này cả. Cô chỉ biết là từ lâu, cô đã luôn thầm ngưỡng mộ và quý mến Akiyuu. Cô luôn muốn được kề cạnh và chăm sóc cậu. Hana khẽ vuốt mái tóc chĩa ra rối bời trên đầu Akiyuu cho vào nếp lại khẽ cười.  
“Hana.”  
Akiyuu bất chợt nắm lấy tay cô, hơi thở còn mùi rượu say nồng, ánh nhìn lờ mờ nhìn xung quanh kiếm hình bóng quen thuộc.  
“Akiyuu về rồi đây… haha…”  
“Sao…?” Hana bối rối, mặt cô đỏ lự, đây còn có là Akiyuu mà cô biết không?  
Cậu ta mặc khác nói xong thì nằm ngủ tiếp mặc cho tâm tình cô đang bị treo lủng lẳng.  
Dù sao thì cũng đã đến giờ đi làm, cô để chìa khóa nhà, tạm một gói mì cùng lời dặn dò khóa cửa khi Akiyuu tỉnh dậy trên bàn rồi chạy đi làm.  
Akiyuu của ba năm sao có thể khác đến vậy? Trước kia cậu ta chỉ là một tên khô khan, kiệm lời, nay mở miệng văn vẻ, hành động lại không chút ngại ngần. Hana chỉ nghĩ hẳn là do cậu ta say thôi.

-

Tan ca, cô về nhà, cô bất ngờ là Akiyuu vẫn còn ngủ ở đó. Con người sao lại có thể ngủ nhiều đến thế?  
“Akiyuu? Úi!”  
Akiyuu, người bán khỏa thân ôm lấy Hana đè cô ra giường. Cậu ta cười, cúi người gần mặt lại Hana.  
Bất giác Hana liền đẩy cậu ra.  
“Gì… gì vậy?”  
Akiyuu cười trừ.  
“Hana chẳng thay đổi gì nhỉ?”  
“Còn Akiyuu thì sao, còn say không vậy?” Hana nhìn lấy nửa người trên khỏa thân của cậu làm cô ngượng mà phải quay mặt đi chỗ khác. Akiyuu nhận thấy điều này nhưng cậu có vẻ không bận tâm ngược lại còn cảm thấy khoái chí.  
Cuối cùng cậu ta cũng dừng trò trêu ghẹo của mình mà ngồi ngay ngắn lại.  
“Tháng sau, em sẽ cưới đó.”  
“Tháng… tháng sau á!?” Hana ngồi bật dậy không khỏi bất ngờ. Một người hơn 20 năm chỉ hai mối tình mà đột ngột sắp cưới, cô đúng quả là không biết gì về Akiyuu. Cô cười gượng trả lời. “Vậy chúc mừng Akiyuu nhé.” Cảm giác này khiến cô không thoải mái. “Không phải muốn kiếm được nửa kia của mình là dễ đâu, Akiyuu may mắn thật đó.” Đáng lí cô phải mừng cho Akiyuu mới phải, nhưng có gì đó khiến cô cảm thấy thất vọng hay đúng hơn là… buồn?  
Akiyuu nhìn như kiểm tra biểu cảm cô rồi quay đi uống tiếp cốc nước.  
“Còn Hana nee-san thì sao, chị đã có bạn trai chưa? Đi làm rồi, chỉnh chu thế này chắc cũng phải có vài anh để ý chứ đúng không?”  
“Ừh, uhm…” Hana gãi đầu, cô không nghĩ là mình có thời gian cho mấy việc đó nữa, hơn cả là tim cô đập nhanh quá. “Làm gì có chứ, mấy cậu trong cơ quan có người thương cả rồi, với Hana không thích quen chung công ty đâu, kì kì.”  
Akiyuu cười khẩy, cái điệu bộ thì đúng là y sì hồi trước. Hana cũng cười theo.  
“Còn Akiyuu dính bùa yêu xong thì thay đổi 180 rồi à, Hana nghe Nayuu nói.”  
“Ầy anh hai lúc nào cũng lắm chuyện mà.” Akiyuu lắc đầu rồi đứng dậy vỗ ngực tự hào. “Phải đó, đây trưởng thành rồi. Thôi giờ về nhá, có hẹn kèo đi chơi bóng rổ.”  
“A!” Hana ngập ngừng kêu lại. “Hana cũng muốn đi xem Akiyuu chơi.”  
“Mai có đi làm không? Tụi em chơi xong la cà quán nước nữa, sợ trễ đó.”  
“Không sao đâu, Hana nghỉ phép được mà, thật ra Hana cũng đang tính dùng ngày phép.” Hana cầm cuốn lịch trên bàn với đánh dấu xanh đỏ tím vàng cho Akiyuu xem. “Xem này, ngày phép còn quá trời mà cuối tháng không xài là hết hạn sử dụng, mà công ty lại không cho đổi qua lương chế độ cho nhân viên nên không còn cách nào khác là phải dùng.”  
“Hừm… 1, 2, 3… Tận cả tuần cơ à?” Akiyuu bất ngờ. “Vậy mai đi suối nước nóng với đám tụi em luôn không, có anh hai đi chung nữa.”  
“Hả? Được… được không?”  
“Sao lại không?” Akiyuu suy nghĩ một hồi mới nhận ra. “À không phải con trai không đâu, mấy ổng có dắt bồ theo nữa nên cứ yên tâm.”  
Hana cau mày thầm nghĩ vậy là Akiyuu cũng dắt theo hôn thê nhỉ? Rồi đám đó dắt bồ theo cho mình ăn cẩu lương hay gì…  
“Là suối nước nóng ngoài trời theo phong cách Nhật – ”  
“Sáng mai đi sớm không?” Hana lật mặt, lật đật gom đồ đi, suối nước nóng Nhật có thể là tư liệu tốt cho việc vẽ bối cảnh truyện của cô.  
Akiyuu nhếch mày, cười bó tay. “Ừ đi sớm luôn đó, vậy tối qua nhà tụi em ngủ luôn hé.”  
“Nhất trí.” Hana nghiêm túc đáp như vừa thông qua một buổi làm ăn kí kết hợp đồng với đối tác.

-

“Ồ Hana! Cái gì đưa mày tới đây?” Nayuu chào đón Hana bằng một cái ôm nồng nhiệt.  
“Bóng rổ và suối nước nóng.” Hana đáp đồng thời đẩy cái người mồ hôi của Nayuu ra. “Mà mày á, chơi thể thao mồ hôi không mà bay vô trây trét người tao vậy hả?”  
Nayuu cười hì hì.  
“Khoan, mày nói suối nước nóng hả? Sao mày biết mai tụi tao đi?”  
Hana nhìn qua Akiyuu người đang khởi động tay chân, làm nóng cơ thể trước khi vào sân.  
“Aki rủ mày đi suối nước nóng với tụi tao hả!?” Nayuu mắt mồm chữ O không ngậm lại nổi, tay gác ra sau đầu đỡ để khỏi bị sốc. “Không thể nào, má cái ngãi yêu nó đáng sợ vậy.”  
“Phải rồi Nayuu, tao không biết Aki sắp cưới đấy?”  
“Hehe, tui thì mai cưới nè.” Nayuu cười hì hì, điệu bộ xí hổ.  
“Hả?”  
“Bộ nó nói gì mày cũng tin hả? Nghe là biết bốc phét rồi!” Nayuu trề môi.  
Nói rồi Nayuu chạy vô sân chơi tiếp.  
Hana lên khán đài xem trận đấu. “Vậy thì tại sao, Akiyuu lại đùa mình như vậy chứ…”

-

“Phòng bừa quá…Ngứa mắt chết được…” Hana không đi uống nước chung với đám nhà “yuu” mà về trước nhà của tụi nó. “Được, tới lúc mình ra tay rồi!”  
Hai “yuu” về rất trễ hơn 11h, đâu chỉ có đàn bà con gái là tâm sự, đàn ông con trai cũng vậy thôi, họ ngồi quán nước hơn cả tiếng mà chẳng nhận ra.  
“Trời, phòng của ai vậy?” Nayuu mở cửa không khỏi giật mình, cậu không quen việc mình lại có một căn phòng rộng thênh thang, với nhiều chỗ trống sạch bóng, đồ đạc được xếp gọn gàng ngăn nắp.  
“Á bộ bài của em bữa mua nè.” Akiyuu lụm bộ bài trên bàn mừng rỡ. “Vậy mà cứ tưởng làm rớt mất ở đâu không.”  
“Anh hai tắm trước, xong có tí việc mai anh về sớm rồi đi với bây luôn.” Nayuu vớ lấy cái khăn trong tủ rồi quay đít đi.  
“Má tối ngày, gái gú.”  
“Chứ sao.”  
Akiyuu lắc đầu trong sự tò te tí tởn của Nayuu đang tung tăng ra nhà tắm gột rửa sạch sẽ để đi chơi tiếp.  
“À Hana nee-san ngủ rồi này.” Akiyuu quay sang nói với Nayuu nhưng cậu ta đã đi rồi. “Và còn ngủ trên chăn của em, thế này thì em phải ngủ đâu đây hả Hana.”

Cựa mình dậy, Hana cảm thấy thật ấm được bao bọc trong lớp chăn bông dày và còn.  
Akiyuu!? Cô nghĩ thầm không dám gọi to ra.  
Cậu ấy ôm lấy Hana như thể cô là gối ôm riêng của cậu, sát rạt vào người. Tay cô cũng không biết là bất giác hay là cậu để qua mà choàng qua sau lưng Akiyuu.  
Mình đã mất ngủ cả đêm qua rồi, không lẽ hôm nay lại thức tiếp? Nghĩ vậy Hana cố nhắm mắt ngủ tiếp.  
Cô cảm nhận rõ mồn một hơi thở trên đỉnh đầu mình từ Akiyuu chỉ làm cô ngượng hơn, và kế đến là.  
“Chụt.”  
Ôn nhu vuốt ve tóc cô.  
Akiyuu ngốc…  
Điều này làm cô nhớ tới lần đó cả hai còn là những thiếu niên cấp ba, bày đặt say xỉn rồi ngủ cùng nhau làm mấy trò con bò nhưng đó là một câu chuyện dài khác. Còn bây giờ.  
Cảm mến? Rung động? Thích?  
Hana lẫn lộn cảm xúc của chính mình, tự hỏi sẽ đi về đâu.  
  
"Bên cạnh Akiyuu, Hana luôn muốn mình trở nên chín chắn, nữ tính hơn để xứng với cậu.  
Bên cạnh người mà Akiyuu cảm nắng, cậu cũng vậy dần thay đổi bản thân hơn để xứng đáng đi cùng với người kia.  
Vì một người mà thay đổi thì có đủ để gọi là yêu chưa, nhưng tin chắc rằng với mọi nỗ lực như vậy, đơn thuần là muốn được có thể cùng sánh bước với người mà mình yêu quý, vì những khoảnh khắc bên nhau làm bản thân cảm thấy hạnh phúc và bình yên thì theo lẽ thường tình việc muốn duy trì rung cảm đó thì duy chỉ, là một phản xạ quá đỗi tự nhiên."

Khi mà Akiyuu nói tụi con trai, thì ngoại trừ cậu ấy và Nayuu thì tổng cộng có đến tám đực rựa khác nữa, nữ thì chỉ có năm, trong đó có Hana và cả một cô gái, người mà Akiyuu cảm nắng.  
“Tới rồi tụi bây ơi!!’ Nayuu háo hức đi lòng vòng chụp hình không hổ danh là phát thanh viên 24/7 của mạng xã hội.  
Cả bọn chia phòng nam nữ riêng rồi bắt đầu tham quan các di tích, chùa xung quanh.  
Hana không khỏi cảm thấy có chút lạc lõng, cô hoàn toàn hoàn toàn không thể giao tiếp bắt mạch kịp các cuộc nói chuyện của mọi người, chỉ lẳng lặng nghe rồi mỉm cười. Và nhất là cô được quan sát sự thoải mái trò chuyện vui đùa hồn nhiên của Akiyuu. À thì ra cậu ấy cũng có biểu cảm như thế.  
Nhưng cô không quên mục đích khác khi đến đây, đó là chụp hình phong cảnh làm tư liệu! Những kiến trúc, hoa văn độc đáo nơi này, cùng trang phục và cây cảnh thậm chí hòn sỏi lót đường cũng rất quan trọng.  
“A đó là chị họ của ông à Aki?” một cô gái Akiyuu cảm nắng chợt hỏi.  
“Ừa đúng rồi.” Akiyuu đáp.  
“Là ông rủ em nó theo hả.”  
“Đúng vậy.”  
“Vậy sao.” nói rồi, cô ta đi lên phía trên.  
Cô ấy lại đang chấm điểm mình nữa à, Akiyuu cười mỉm rồi nhìn sang Hana đang loay hoay canh gốc chụp hình từng nhị hoa. Còn người kia thì lập dị quá, cậu chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi Hana đang nghĩ hay làm gì.  
Chiều đến, mọi người tắm suối nước nóng, nam nữ chỉ cách nhau một dãy tre ngăn. Vì còn là ngày thường nên hồ tắm suối nước nóng rất vắng người, bên phòng tắm có thể nghe rõ mồn một lũ con trai, con gái nói chuyện bông đùa với nhau.  
So với đám anh em chí cốt chơi thân với nhau hơn mười năm, cười nói ì xèo rôm rả thì bên phía hồ nữ lại đằm thắm hơn hẳn với những câu xã giao chào hỏi.  
“Cậu quen bạn đó được bao lâu rồi?”  
“Làm nghề gì?”  
“Có ý định kết hôn gì chưa?”  
Vân vân và mây mây.  
“Em là chị họ của Nayuu và Akiyuu à?” một người hỏi.  
“Vâng.” Hana lặng lẽ đáp.  
“Ngộ ha, rõ là lớn tuổi hơn em mà phải xưng chị, gia vế đúng là không nói trước được.”  
Người này là Ringo, là người mà Akiyuu cảm nắng. Sở dĩ cô biết được điều đó là nhờ Nayuu đưa tin, nhằm giải thích cho việc Akiyuu từ ngày cảm mến Ringo, cậu đã thay đổi rất nhiều cùng những hành động chủ động đến bất thường theo một hướng tích cực để xứng đáng với yêu cầu bạn trai của Ringo. Nayuu còn nói hai người cũng đi chơi riêng thường xuyên. Nhưng vì Ringo yêu cầu cao, nên Akiyuu vẫn chưa tìm được cơ hội tỏ tình.  
“Phải rồi ha nếu mà Ringo cưới vào nhà yuu thì cũng chuẩn bị gọi Hana là chị rồi ha, gọi dần cho quen đi!” một cô gái khác trêu chọc.  
“Nói gì vậy chứ thật là hi hi.” Ringo che miệng tủm tỉm cười.  
“Mà bà cũng thiệt là, người ta chăm chút, theo đuổi bà cả năm trời, bà còn chưa chịu người ta, gì mà khó quá vậy bà!”  
“Dễ thương, chứ hông dễ dãi nha.” Ringo nói hất nhẹ tóc lên.  
Cả đám con gái cười rần rần, Hana cũng cười gượng, cô mặt khác cảm thấy không thoải mái khi ở đây. Vậy ra những hành động ân cần, quan tâm của Akiyuu dạo gần đây là nhờ người con gái này tác động, là kết quả huấn luyện của quá trình theo đuổi. Là sự lịch sự đơn thuần.  
“Ủa Hana nee-san tắm xong rồi hả, sớm vậy chị.” Ringo cười cười.  
“Haha em vô trước nha.” Hana đi vào.  
“Bé Hana khó gần quá ha, không giống gì nhà yuu hết.” một người nói.  
“Đúng, ánh mắt của cô ấy rất khác.” Ringo đáp như đã đánh hơi được điều gì.  
“Mà ngực cũng phát triển phết! Không biết có cho trai mát xa ngầm gì không, mấy đứa im im vậy ghê lắm không chừng.”  
“Đúng rồi, đúng rồi đâu có được nhìn mặt mà bắt hình dong.”  
“Phải rồi tôi còn nghe đám con trai nói nhỏ đó coi toàn mấy phim dơ bẩn.”  
Ringo cuối cùng lắng nghe cũng nói gì đó.  
“Thì cũng là họ hàng xa thôi, có phải ruột thịt đâu mà đòi sánh người ta bằng với nhà yuu chứ. Mấy cô mới là đòi hỏi người ta cao đó – ”  
KHỤ KHỤ!!  
Bên phía hồ tắm của nam có tiếng ho hằn lớn, ban đầu tụi nó còn om sòm tranh nhau địa hàng bên phía nữ nhưng vì nhỏ nào bên đó hầu như cũng có chủ nên mới quánh lộn nhau không cho xem. Giờ thì im bặt nghe trộm tui con gái xì xào.  
“Thôi chào anh em, tui đi trước nhé. Nóng quá, phewww.” Akiyuu nói rồi đi ra ngoài không đoái hoài lại.  
Vừa ra ngoài, gương mặt vui vẻ trong nháy mắt chớp đanh lại cau có.  
“Sữa dâu nè!” Hana dúi hộp sữa lạnh vào má Akiyuu.  
“CLGT! Sốc nhiệt chết!”  
Nhìn thấy Hana giương mắt nhìn mình cười, cậu cũng chẳng nói gì thêm.  
“Cám ơn.” Akiyuu nói rồi uống sữa cùng với Hana, hai người rãi bước tản bộ dạo quanh hồ.  
Không khí cả hai cũng vậy, đi chung là y như rằng im thin thít, chỉ nghe tiếng guốc gõ lộp cộp cọ sát với mặt thềm sỏi.  
“Ui…” Hana dừng bước xoa xoa vết cọ chặt của đôi guốc gỗ ở chân mình.  
“Đau chân không đấy? Lấy vớ em mang đỡ đi này.”  
“Được không? Cám ơn nha.” Hana cười tủm tỉm nhưng đượm buồn.  
“Mà đi đâu quẹo, luồn hẻm tùm lum vậy? Cái đường cái mất tiêu luôn rồi.” Akiyuu nhìn quanh. Rõ ràng là đang đi dọc bờ hồ nhưng Akiyuu cứ bảo quẹo theo cô nên sớm hai người đã đi tới đâu rồi.  
“Akiyuu sang bên này nè.” Hana chạy lên phía thềm cao bên trái trên một ngọn đồi rồi vẫy Akiyuu sang.  
“Woah…”  
Akiyuu đi theo, trước mắt cậu hiện lên khung cảnh phố thị hùng vĩ với ánh đèn rực rỡ, nhiều máu sắc như sao trên trời đang soi bóng rất riêng, một bức họa long lanh nhân tạo. Akiyuu như bị choáng ngợp, hơi thở cậu như dừng lại để có thể cảm nhận làn gió đang mát dịu chạm lên gò má ửng hồng sau khi ngâm mình trong dòng nước suối ấm. Mọi bứt rứt trên người cậu cứ thế tan biến.  
“Sao kiếm ra được chỗ này hay vậy – ” Akiyuu không thể dời mắt khỏi quay sang hỏi Hana, cậu chợt nhớ lúc trưa đi lòng vòng thì Hana gần như tách bầy đi chui hẻm khám phá với Nayuu. Là lúc đó à.  
Khi cậu quay sang thì bắt gặp ánh nhìn ôn nhu của Hana đang hướng về phía mình, khi cậu nhìn lại thì Hana chợt nhận ra quay đi.  
“Hana nee-san”  
“Cảnh này hết sảy quá phải không! Nếu… nếu Akiyuu muốn dắt chị Ringo ra đây tỏ tình thì lãng mạn lắm đó!” Hana vui vẻ nói, cơ mà chỗ này phải cẩn thận muỗi, tối om vậy nè.  
Cậu ôm chầm lấy Hana vào lòng.  
“Hana.”  
“Hana...”  
Không ngừng gọi tên cô.  
“Akiyuu… sao vậy…” Cô muốn đẩy Akiyuu ra.  
Nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này, cô sẽ không thể quên cậu mất. Cô thích cậu, cô muốn được chăm sóc, muốn được làm cậu mỉm cười, muốn dành mọi thứ tốt nhất cho cậu nhưng cô không thể, nếu có người khác có thể giúp cậu đạt được niềm hạnh phúc mà cậu chưa bao giờ trải nghiệm lấy, như thế không phải là quá tốt rồi sao.  
“Buông Hana ra đi Akiyuu, nếu Akiyuu cứ như vậy, Hana sẽ lại thích cậu lại thôi.”  
“Tối hôm qua nữa, tại sao, Akiyuu lại hôn đỉnh đầu…”  
Akiyuu không nói gì nhưng tai cậu cũng dần ửng lên.  
“Lúc đó còn thức à.” Akiyuu nói.  
“Không, chỉ vô tình dậy thôi, ai thức chờ mấy người tới giờ đó nổi.”  
Akiyuu cười.  
“Hana.”  
Cậu nâng gương mặt của Akiyuu lên, đặt lên đó một nụ hôn sâu.  
“Hana, tớ thích cậu. Cứ như bây giờ hãy ở bên cạnh tớ, hãy luôn nhìn tớ với ánh nhìn đó nhé. Trước đây tớ đã không nhận ra, nhưng sau khóa huấn luyện, tớ đã có thể nhìn rõ hơn điều gì là quan trọng với mình rồi.”  
“Cậu luôn chấp nhận tớ, mặc cho tớ có như thế, nhưng bên cạnh đó cậu cũng nhắc nhở hi vọng tớ tốt hơn. Cám ơn cậu đã trông chừng tớ, bây giờ đến lượt tớ sẽ chăm sóc cho cậu, Hana.”  
“Akiyuu… tớ…” Hana rưng rưng. “Đến với tớ, cậu không có tương lai đâu… Chúng ta là họ hàng mà… lập gia đình và sinh con đẻ cái, tớ không thể. Chính cậu cũng nói vậy mà phải không…”  
“Còn cậu thì sao!?” Akiyuu lớn giọng. “Cậu nghĩ sau khi biết cảm giác của cậu, tớ đến với người khác rồi cậu có còn vui vẻ được không? Hana cậu đó, mấy năm nay sao không tìm lấy một mối tình khác đi!? Cậu như thế thì làm sao tớ tươi cười hạnh phúc được.”  
“Tớ xin lỗi… tớ không có ý để cậu biết, để cậu phải thấy trách nhiệm như vậy… Là Nayuu nói với cậu à.”  
Akiyuu im lặng.  
“Anh hai không cố ý nhưng Hana à.”  
“Được rồi Akiyuu, cậu không cần cảm thấy nặng nề như vậy, cứ như trước thôi, cậu không cần quan tâm đến sự hiện diện của tớ, tớ tớ sẽ không quan tâm tiểu tiết với cậu nữa… Tớ xin lỗi, xin lỗi đã để cậu biết tớ thích cậu. Tớ xin lỗi.” Hana cúi mặt lã chã nước mắt.  
“Khốn kiếp Hana.” Akiyuu giữ Hana trong vòng tay mình.  
Cậu không muốn mất Hana.  
“Cứng đầu quá, tớ thích cậu Hana! Nếu bây giờ cậu bỏ tớ! Tớ sẽ hối tiếc và bất hạnh suốt đời đó!” Akiyuu quát lên như đứa con nít tranh giành đồ chơi.  
Phụt! Ahaha. Hana cười.  
“Akiyuu là đồ ngốc. Ai lại nói vậy chứ!” Hana ngước nhìn Akiyuu. “Được, tớ sẽ chứng minh cho cậu thấy, cậu ở bên tớ chưa hết một tuần là sẽ chán mà bỏ cuộc cho coi.”  
“Cứng đầu!”  
“Con nít!”  
Nói rồi cả hai hôn lấy nhau và nắm tay về.

-

“Akiyuu này, tớ gọi cậu là Aki được không?”  
“Không.” Akiyuu nói.  
“Ringo cũng gọi vậy mà…”  
“Ghen hả? Thiệt tình không biết gì hết, nghe quen từ nhỏ rồi nên đừng có đổi hiểu chưa, nghe lùng bùng lỗ tai lắm!”

“Còn vụ đám cưới? Sao lại nói bốc phét trắng trợn vậy.”  
“Ghen hả? Á cái gì mà chúc mừng Akiyuu nhaaa, may mắn lắm đó! Ui, ui, đau!”  
Hana đánh Akiyuu cho bỏ ghét, tới giờ mà còn chọc ghẹo người ta.  
“Vụ đó, xin lỗi nha, tớ chỉ muốn thử coi biểu cảm của Hana thôi.”  
“Biểu cảm cái gì chứ… Thật là.” Hana bễu môi làm Akiyuu chỉ muốn nhéo vào cái mà đang phính ra.  
Từ lúc về nước được Nayuu mách lẻo, cậu mới dần để ý Hana hơn lúc trước, công nhận cậu cũng gà mờ thật. Hoặc ít nhất cậu của ba năm trước, thật sự không đáng để ai mà dám đâm đầu vào yêu, cậu phải theo đuổi Ringo dữ lắm mới đạt đến trình độ này. Gu bạn trai của Hana tệ thật, hoặc đó là do người đó là cậu thôi.  
À tự dưng nghĩ đến đây thì cậu ngượng vì nghĩ vẩn vơ. 

-

Sau đó tối về cả đám tụ lại chơi bài rồi đánh gối và chui vào ngủ.  
Hẳn là ngủ, dễ gì mà ngủ. Tụi con gái kéo qua phòng bạn trai ngủ chung cho ấm cúng làm phòng con gái chẳng còn ai. Akiyuu được mọi người đẩy Ringo cho nhưng cậu khéo léo từ chối, cả Ringo cũng khó hiểu, người này mới nãy vẫn còn đang chết mê chết mình mình, giờ thì như cành thay lá thành một kẻ khác.  
“Á á nam nữ thụ thụ bất tương thân.” Akiyuu la lên oai oái chọc ghẹo.  
Mặt khác, một người bạn của Akiyuu có chút hơi men đã quay sang ôm lấy Hana.  
“Hana em xã tóc ra trông dễ thương hơn nhiều luôn đó, giờ anh mới biết luôn hehe.”  
“Nè Hana nee-san cột tóc lên cho cu đó tỉnh mộng đi.” Akiyuu đưa đồ cột tóc cho Hana.  
“Tóc còn hơi ướt, cột thúi cái đầu.” Hana nhún vai.  
“Vậy vuốt vuốt cái mái lên!” Akiyuu nhúng tay vào chén nước gần đó trét lên.  
“Eo ôi, nước gì vậy!” Hana giẫy giụa.  
Người kia đá Akiyuu ra. “Mày làm như người ta con nít vậy, đây để tao giúp em nó được hưởng lạc.”  
“Hehe để tui giúp ông lạc trôi luôn ha.” Akiyuu cầm gối và bắt đầu pillow fightttt!  
Nayuu lôi Hana ra một góc phỏng vấn. “Cái ton tặc gì vừa xảy ra vậy!? Ai lại nhập thằng em trai tao rồi!?”  
“Ngãi yêu đó hihi.” Hana cười.  
“Ụ á sợ thật sự.”  
Từ đâu nguyên cái gối bay thẳng vào mặt Nayuu làm cậu ngã lăn quay.  
“Á xin lỗi nha, ném hụt rồi.” Ringo nói tỏ vẻ hối lỗi.  
Ăn cả vào mặt thế thì sao mà hụt gì, trừ khi Nayuu không phải là mục tiêu của Ringo. Dứt câu, một chiếc gối khác từ phía Ringo lao đến phía của Hana.  
Hana đỡ, liền cầm gối quăng lại chống trả nhưng cô lại thấy một chiếc gối khác đang chuẩn bị bay đến sau lưng Akiyuu nên đành đổi hướng bảo vệ cậu ấy, quăng gối phản lại chiếc đang bay tới Akiyuu văng ngược ra. Khả năng thảy vòng vịt thì không có nhưng đường chuyền như Tuyển thủ vô hỉnh thì cô tập nhiều đến thuần phục được mức cơ bản rồi, điều đó không khỏi khiến Ringo tức điên mà đi ra ngoài uống nước hạ hỏa bớt.

Là cô ta. Là con ả Hana đó đã cướp đi món đồ chơi của mình. Hoặc do mình nghĩ quá nhiều thôi, tụi nó là chị em họ mà!  
Lúc này thì Hana và Akiyuu đang đi ra ngoài.  
“Obi bị tuột rồi kìa quay ra sau đi.” Hana nói, đẩy lưng Akiyuu lại về phía mình.  
“Con trai con tráng có boxer che rồi, lo gì.” Akiyuu vờ cười ngu hề hề. “Con gái như Hana đây mới cần lo đó!” Cậu vỗ chan chát vào hai má Hana. “Oke! Đi thôi, PHẢN CÔNGGG!”  
“Chắc là mình nghĩ quá nhiều thật.” Ringo quăng lon nước vào sọt rồi trở lại.

-

Một tháng nhanh chóng trôi qua, và ngày cuối tháng họp mặt gia đình lại đến.  
“Hana nay mày phải đi đó nha! Tháng trước cúp rồi giờ tháng này cúp nữa tao CHÉM à!” Nayuu gọi điện hâm dọa.  
“Dạ anh hai em biết rồi! Tháng này tao không có deadline nên không sao, có khi còn tới trước tụi bây, hehe.” Hana đáp.  
“Sẵn kêu thằng em tao nữa, má xài điện thoại làm gì mà gọi không thèm nghe máy, thế nhé!”  
Hana dọn dẹp mực giấy vẽ trên bàn cho gọn lại, xoay khớp vươn vai rồi vào phòng mình đánh thức Akiyuu đang phè phỡn say giấc nồng ngủ trưa.  
“Akiyuu dậy thôi, chúng ta đi họp mặt gia đình nào!”

END


End file.
